JURRASIC PARK!
by weeee
Summary: this is a very wierd parody please read mine :D thank you and reply please


JURASSIC PARKS

Well here we are, in Jurassic park don't that rock your boat? Well.. um ya I really got no summary basicly so um im just making this up as I go

Characters:

(Real Person from JP3) ALAN GRANT

John

Eric

Bob

Fob  
Lia

Don

Biscuits

Donut

(Dinosaurs

plane flying

Alan: hey what you cant land here

John: its ok Alan just sit down alright?

Alan: oh hell no…

Bob: you sit your ass down now

Alan: bull I am

Bob: pulls out a gun

Alan: oh I meant yes sir

Bob: that's what I thought, don't know who your messing with.. I got eyes on back of my head, I can sense things better then a cheetah… so you better watch yourself

Alan: pulls middle finger on bob when he's not looking

Lia: John we need to find your sons

Eric: shut up already man cant believe im riskin my life for this hes dead ok? Been freaken 5 months you really think hes still alive after 5 months on a bloody dino island? Please tell me do you really think he's still alive? Ok if you do then you're stupid. You know what you got a better chance at getting hit by lightning then winning the lottery buying a beach house getting attacked by a shark while you swim then live to tell bout it then go sky diving and have your parachute not work and still live again after hitting full force on ground. Do you know how rare that is? If I find your son I will sell myself to you as your servant ok? With all you watching I will sell myself willingly as your servant.

Lia: hey

Eric: ya?

Lia: shut up?

John: yes indeed hush up you annoy me sometimes eric

Eric: oh yea gang bang the short white kid huh? Well you guys can all work in my salt mine

Fob: can you all just shut the $ up? Im trying to sleep because why? Itll prolly be my last

Lia: can you just shut up for 10 seconds? Gosh you know how annoying you are? And you what the chances of you shutting up is worse then me finding my son

John: yes damn it yes I agree also Id rather a tank with spiked wheels roll back and forth on my balls

Eric: ow.. don't gotta be mean finally shuts up

Don: well ok… so we all done?

lands on island

Retarded Eric, Fob, and Don go off setting up a safe zone

Lia: shouts with mega phone "DONUT BISCUIT ARE YOU THERE"

Lia: DONUT BISCUIT COME OUT DADDY STOPPED HURTING ME

Alan: that's a bad idea

John: what is?

Alan: that thing Lia's doing, please tell your wife to stop that's a very bad idea

John: YELLS " HONEY THAT'S A REALLY BAD IDEA"

Lia: WHATS A BAD IDEA?

DINOSAUR SCREAMS

Eric, Don, and Fob come running back to plane

Eric: EVERYONE GET IN WHERE GETTING OUT

Lia: what about Bob?

Don: he's a professional he can handle himself

Fob: CMON YOU STUPID PLANE FLY

Miraculouly the plane starts flying unlike some other movies were they just sit there and die

Bob pops out

Bob: stop the plain please stop the plain

Fob: damn it bob you know I cant stop this plane

SPINOSAUR POPS OUT AND EATS BOB BUT THE PLANE IS PULL BACK AND FLYS UP BUT HITS DINO ALITTLE THEN HAS TECHNICAL ERRORS

Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Boom hits the trees

Don: is everyone ok?

Everyone: yea I think im alright

Alan: FREAKIN IDIOTS TOLD YOU DIDN'T I?/!?!? BUT NO YOU HAD TO $&ING LAND ON THIS ISLAND DIDN'T YOU? YOU JUST HAD TO? WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME? I GOT MORE EXPIERIENCE IN MY PINKY FINGER THEN ALL YOU HAVE PUT TOGETHER

Don: shut up your being an Eric

Eric hey what?

Don: ohhh nothing

Eric: oh are you sure bout that? Because I got a pistol in my pocket that says you did say something

Don: oh um I did say something

Eric: ok what you say?

Don: oh um….Alan interrupts

Alan: he said you were extremely sex and if he was a girl he would totally go out with you

Don: whispers thanks man but hes like 500pd isn't he? I bet that's why plane crashed

Everyone: giggles

You'll only get this part If you watched the movie Outsiders

Eric: oh greasa you wanna tussle?

Don: no thanks

Eric: you know what greasers are? White trash with gay hair

Don: you know what Soc's are? White trash with cool mustangs and convertables and gay hair and bad toenails

Eric: ILL KILL YOU BITCH ILL BEAT THE & OUTTA YOU

Fob: woah you two break it up

John: yea cmon we gotta find our son

Lia: totally, I feel like a tourist

LALALALALALA

Alan: opens then bush its okay it's dead

T-Rex pops out

Alan: nobody move

Everyone: AWWW EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF

Alan: damn it you freaken idiots

Eric: pushes Fob take him

Fob: you little African slave ill kill you

spinosaur pops out and fights T-Rex

Alan falls in between a log and has a flashback of his whole life

Spino then kills t rex and eats him

Alan: gets up and runs damn raptors im trapped

Everyone else: heads for trees

Alan: you gotta be kidding me… im like what 210? What bout Eric he cant even climb a tree hes 500 pounds….

Donut and Biscuit appear just in time to save Alan

Alan: so how long u been out here

Donut: don't know

Alan: you been out for 5 months

Biscuit: its only been 5 months?

Alan: yea

Donut: noooooooo!!!!

Alan: lets get outta here

Donut: good idea

Some how another miracle happens and they meet up and go into a giant bird cage

Alan: what the how we get here? Weren't we just…. Yea ok this is getting a bit #$ up…

Eric: yea I agree

Alan: god… I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

Eric: shut up

Alan: Eric have you ever wondered why you have no friends?

Eric: its because everyone is jealous of me

Alan: ….. yes….. that's exactly why everyone doesn't like you

Eric: im glad you see it my way

Donut and Biscuit: OH GOD IT'S A PTERODACTL

pterodactyl picks Biscuit and Donut up

John: wow.. um you gotta be kidding me

Lia: yup… this whole trip has been bull shit,.. yes I said it bull shit.. it is im not censoring this time fucking damnit

Pterodactyl drops Biscuit and Donut right in John and Lia's hands

Yes.. what another miracle just happened.. which one of you readers think this is possible?

John: lets get the fizzle outta here

Lia: CMON LETS GO EVERYONE

All of a sudden they meet up with raptors..

Alan: laughs just great… I coudlve been home watching the Super Bowl…

Eric: shut up not the time

Alan: no you shut up I was forced to come god you guys are just so stupid……………… OH HEY EVERYONE LETS ALL GO TO WHERE THE DINOSAURS LAY EGGS!!!!

Ya are you kidding me? You guys are that stupid

Eric: remembering he had a gun in his pocket you guys im gonna shot them

All of a sudden a raptor comes outs and jumps on……

**THE END…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you like it guys!!!!


End file.
